


Pushing The Boundries

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Dark, Dom/sub, M/M, Necrophilia, Rating: NC17, Rough Sex, Series, Shameless Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Ianto's ponders over Jack's dead body ...<br/>Spoilers: None<br/>Warnings: Necrophilia<br/>Rating: NC17</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**A/N: Please heed the warning above, if you think you'll be offended, then don't read.**

The sight of Jack stripped naked and lying face down on the table in the medical bay covered in deep contusions and dried blood made Ianto shudder, the fact that he was dead made it even worse.

It had taken more than a little effort for him and Gwen to get him there, his body floppy and seemingly boneless as they carried him awkwardly through the hub. By the time they reached their destination they almost dropped him in relief.

Taking the sponge from the bowl of hot soapy water he squeezed the excess out before carefully using it to clean one of Jack's shoulders, knowing he wouldn't feel anything didn't stop him being as careful as he would if he were breathing.

The clean skin of Jack's shoulder looked in stark contrast to the rest of his body as Ianto rinsed out the sponge and began to clean another area of his back wondering if he would have to get more clean water to clean the whole of Jack's back and buttocks from the dried blood.

One of Jack's arms flopped off the side of the table making him jump a little as his sponge worked on Jack's lumbar region, his mind completely focused not on what he was doing but the wounds on Jack's back that were slowly healing before his eyes.

It wasn't instant healing, far from it but if he concentrated on one particular spot for a while he could see the tiny little changes as Jack's body began to heal itself.

Realising that the water in the bowl was now very pink Ianto picked it up and sloshed it down the small sink before rinsing it and replacing the water with fresh, taking another few minutes to clean the sponge.

Sighing softly to himself Ianto began to clean the top of Jack's thighs, the deepest contusion was across one of his buttocks and the blood from it had drenched the surrounding area.

Working upwards Ianto cleaned the wound free buttock first and then made a start on the other, cleaning around it with care before gently wiping the sponge over the damaged skin.

The water in the bowl was very pink again but he only had one last place to clean, rinsing as much of the blood out the sponge as possible he then used his free hand to part Jack's buttocks.

As the sponge cleaned the blood away he found himself becoming aware that the sight of Jack laying there's splayed to the world, naked and helpless was doing things to his body he never though he would ever consider.

Dropping the sponge into the bowl with a small splash Ianto's other hand was still holding Jack's buttock to one side, gulping slowly his trailed a finger down the crack of Jack's arse as he felt his trousers grow even tighter as his cock twitched and grew as if it had a mind of it's own.

Ianto removed both hands from Jack's arse, telling himself it was wrong, that he shouldn't be having erotic thoughts over Jack's dead body but no matter what he tried to distract himself with thoughts of his erection wasn't going away.

Undoing his trousers Ianto slid his hand into them and stroked the flat of his palm over his aching cock, moaning softly to himself as he used his other hand to push them down lower over his hips and exposing himself to the room.

His eyes were fixed on Jack's inert body as his fist wrapped tightly around his own cock, stroking it firmly as he shuffled closer to Jack's body without really thinking about it.

His hand seemingly doing it's own thing as he reached out and stroked down Jack's unmarked buttock, the coolness of the skin feeling strange but somehow exciting to him as his fingertips delved into the crack again and found Jack's entrance.

Ianto paused for a moment, he knew he should stop but the thought of Jack laying there helpless while he did whatever he wanted to him was becoming more and more exciting in his head.

Pushing all thoughts of it being wrong away as his body took over his mind he slid a finger into Jack's body, a little surprised to find the ring of muscle as relaxed as the rest of his body.

Pulling his finger back Ianto slid two in easily, death it seemed would make penetration easy without preparation.

Letting go of his engorged cock and sliding his fingers from Jack's body Ianto placed his hands of Jack's hips, carefully pulling him backwards down the table until his legs were hanging off it and his feet were lazily touching the floor.

Ianto took a deep gulp as he moved between Jack's legs, there was no going back now he told himself as he pressed the head of his cock at Jack's hole and pushed slowly inside.

The sensations he experienced were totally unexpected, Jack's channel was deliciously tight but the flesh surrounding his cock was strangely cool but still somehow highly erotic.

Ianto lent forwards as placed a small kiss between Jack's shoulder blades before his began slowly thrusting his hips, a small thought entered his head that Jack could come back and catch him but only seemed to make the situation even more enticing.

Placing his hands on Jack's hips Ianto's thrusts got harder and faster as the act he was performing turned him on more and more, the fact that he was fucking Jack, fulfilling his own needs without the need to reciprocate so exciting, so selfish that his orgasm was coming fast.

With one final hard thrust he yelled out Jack's name as his come shout deep inside Jack's body, collapsing onto Jack's now mostly healed back as he gasped to get his breath back and lower his heart rate.

Ianto slowly slid his cock from Jack's body a couple of minutes later, cleaned himself up and readjusted his clothing before turning his attention back to Jack.

Moving to the other end of the table he put his hands under Jack's armpits and pulled him back up, moving him so his legs were supported again.

Rinsing out the sponge one more time Ianto wiped carefully between Jack's buttocks before covering his now clean and and almost wound free back with a sheet, going on past experience of how long it took Jack to come back from death he knew it wouldn't be long before Jack gasped his way back to life.

Ianto bounded up the steps of the medical bay and over to the small kitchenette, turning on the coffee machine he sat on the small chair and pondered over what he had just done.

He thought he should feel shame and disgust with himself but all he could think of was how much he enjoyed it, but he also knew it was something he would probably never do again.

Ianto decided he wouldn't tell Jack, on he was sure Jack would be fine with it, what was it he always said, you should always try everything once.

That maybe all well and good but there were something's you kept to yourself and shagging your lover while he was dead was one of them he decided.

As Ianto poured the coffee into two mugs he heard the loud gasp that resounded across the hub indicating that Jack was back, walking as quickly as he could without spilling the precious liquid Ianto rushed back to the medical bay where Jack was in the process of turning himself over and into a sitting position.

Ianto handed him the coffee and kissed him softly on the lips before he could take a sip.

“Did you miss me?” Jack grinned, taking a long sip of the coffee and sighing contentedly.

“Always.” Ianto replied honestly. “And I'll always be scared that one day you won't come back to me.”

“You have nothing to worry about on that score, I can promise you.” Jack told him as he reached out and stroked his fingers down Ianto's cheek.

“I should get on with the paperwork.” Ianto told him. “There's fresh clothes for you over there on the chair.”

“Thank you, for everything.” Jack told him, spotting the bowl of pink water nearby.

Ianto nodded and headed for the steps as Jack slid off the hard bed and made his way across the medical bay to get his clothes, he stopped dead in his tracks as the familiar sensation of semen leaking from his body came apparent.

Ianto had just reached the stop of the steps when Jack called out to him.

“Ianto, is there something you want to tell me?”

Looking down at Jack he could see Jack looking at him questionably, but not shocked. Ianto flushed bright red, mumbled something about having to do something important and sprinted across the hub and down into the depths of the archives.

While Ianto swore softly to himself in the archives Jack dressed with a bemused grin on his face, he had no problem with what Ianto had done but boy was he going to use it to his advantage he thought as he made his way to his office and sat at his desk deep in thought.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Jack goes to reassure Ianto he's not upset over what he did ...  
> Warnings: Erotic Asphyxiation, D/s  
> Rating: NC17

**A/N: Please heed the warning above, if you think you'll be offended, then don't read.**

 

Jack waited almost half an hour before heading down to the archives to find Ianto, he wanted to make sure Ianto knew he had no problem with what had taken place while his body had been dead and healing.

When he found him he was at the far end of the archives, rifling frantically through a filing cabinet looking as if his life depended on finding whatever he was looking for.

“Ianto, stop.” Jack told him, more a request than an order.

“Busy Jack.” Ianto replied, not looking up from his task.

Jack moved over to the younger man, pulled his hand from the filing cabinet and closed the drawer firmly.

“You have to believe me, I'm not shocked or upset over what you did, in fact I find myself a little aroused.” Jack told Ianto as he blushed pink once more.

“I had sex with your dead body Jack, that is not normal.”

“Tell me truthfully Ianto, what was it that actually turned you on, the fact I was dead or that I was completely submissive?”

“I ... that you were completely submissive, that I could be completely dominant over you and be selfish and only satisfy my own needs.” Ianto told him with a gulp, making his adam's apple bob hard in his neck.

“Everyone fantasises now and then about being dominant and selfish, normally we just wank off to satisfy the need but it acting it out with a willingly submissive partner can be erotic for both lovers.”

“It's not something I've ever even though of doing before, but the sight of you just lying there ...”

Jack took Ianto's hand. “Come on.” He told him, leading him through the archives and out into the main hub.

“Where are we going?”

“My room, I have an idea how we can both satisfy a selfish urge.”

“Okay.” Ianto replied, letting Jack lead him into his office and then through the hatch to the small room below.

Ianto stood a little nervously by the ladder as Jack sat on the edge of the small bed.

“Have you heard of erotic asphyxiation, breath play?”

“I've heard of the term.”

“I'm willing to be totally submissive to you and I will get my stimulation from you depriving me of air.”

“Jack, I'm not sure I can do that.”

“It's not like you can kill me permanently but we can have a safe word, stop if either of us become uncomfortable with what we're doing?”

Despite the little niggling doubts in his mind Ianto could feel his cock twitching as his arousal began to grow, if he was going to do something like this with anyone then Jack was the perfect partner.

“Grass.”

“Grass?”

“The safe word, grass.”

Jack got to his feet and moved the short distance to Ianto, kissing him softly.

“Don't look so nervous, this is meant to be pleasurable.”

“Yep.” Ianto replied, giving Jack a small smile.

“Okay, from now on you are in control, oh, hang on a sec.” Jack told him, moving back to the bed and reaching under it. “To make sure I stay submissive.” Jack said, dangling a pair of handcuffs from his fingers.

“Strip.” Ianto told Jack, palming his rapidly growing erection through the fabric of his trousers.”But only your lower half, leave your shirts on.”

Jack's eyes were fixed on Ianto as he toed off his boots and shoes and then removed his trousers and briefs, his cock standing proudly as it escaped from beneath his shirts.

Ianto picked the handcuffs up from the bed where Jack had dropped them to undress, clipped one around Jack's wrist and led him over to the ladder.

“Arms above your head.” Ianto ordered Jack.

Jack raised them and clutched the metal tread where they reached as Ianto threaded the cuffs through and then attached them to Jack's other wrist.

“Just stand there, don't say a word.” Ianto told Jack as he unbuckled his belt and opened his trousers.

Jack rested his head against the ladder, looking down at his feet in an act of submission as he listened to Ianto unfastening his trousers.

Ianto loosened his tie and lifted it over his neck before undoing the knot completely, smiling to himself at the small moan Jack let out as he wrapped it around his neck, the ends hanging loosely down Jack's back as he stepped back a little.

“Spread your legs.” Ianto ordered Jack as he took his cock in his hand and began to stroke it slowly but firmly, his eyes fixed just below the hem of Jack's shirt on his bare arse.

Lifting up the pillow on Jack's bed Ianto found what he was looking for, he picked up the lube clutched it in his palm not sure if Jack would still be open and relaxed from earlier.

Moving closer to Jack again he took the two ends of the tie in his free hand and pulled it tight around Jack's neck, he couldn't see Jack's face but he could hear him as he gasped a little for breath.

The sound went straight to his own cock, the thought that he had control over Jack, control over his life as he tugged it a little tighter.

He could see Jack's knuckles turning white as he gripped the rung of the ladder tight, could hear him fighting for breath as he twisted the tie around his fist increasing the pressure little by little.

Jack was literally gulping for breath, his hands now released from their grip on the rung of the ladder as he tried to pull them free.

Ianto paused, giving Jack the chance to gasp out their safe word for a few moments before tugging on the tie again, pulling it as tight as possible.

Jack gave a strangled gasp seconds before Ianto gave the tie one final tug, his come spurting out in long streams over the wall and floor as Jack lapsed into unconsciousness.

Releasing his grip on the tie Ianto spread Jack's buttocks with one hand, the fingers of the other going straight to Jack's hole and sliding in one finger, finding Jack still relaxed and wet from when he fucked him earlier.

Ianto's hand worked his cock fast as he slid another finger into Jack's body which was still only upright due to his hands still being cuffed to the rung high above his head.

Watching his fingers and they slid in and out of Jack's body Ianto brushed the head of his leaking cock with his thumb and then released it, tasting his own essence before withdrawing his fingers from Jack's body and aligning his cock with Jack's hole.

Ianto was still fully dressed when he pushed in hard, his trousers only pushed down as far as just below his hip, his balls hitting Jack's arse as his cock buried itself deeply inside him. This time a tight warmth enveloped his cock, delicious and inviting as he began to thrust into Jack's channel.

Wrapping one arms around Jack's waist and the other around his neck Ianto began to pound into Jack's arse, not caring about anything but his own pleasure. His hips jerking in an erratic rhythm as his orgasm began to grow, letting out an almost primeval growl as he spurted his come into his lovers body.

Ianto held onto Jack tight as he waited from his breathing to calm, his heart rate to slow and feeling Jack's breathing change as he came finally out of unconsciousness.

“You okay?” Jack asked the still panting Ianto.

“Isn't that what I should be asking you?” Ianto replied, peeling himself away from Jack's back and sliding his softening cock from his arse.

“I'm fantastic.” Jack grinned at him, turning his head to face Ianto. “I forgot how erotic that can be.”

“So I noticed.” Ianto replied, glancing down at the sticky mess covering the wall and floor and several rungs of the ladder.

“My arms are killing me though.”

“Keys?”

“Under the bed.”

Ianto dropped to his knees and located them, as he released Jack from the cuffs Jack fell against him.

“Bit weak at the knees too it seems.” Jack chuckled. “Did you get what you wanted?”

Ianto nodded. “Yep, still a little weird but I have to admit it turns me on.”

“Then we can do it again, in the future?”

“Maybe we could, you know, swap roles?”

“Only if you want to, you trust me enough to let me do that to you?”

“I do, I know you'd never let me come to any harm.”

“Never.” Jack replied, kissing him tenderly.

“But not for a while, okay? As erotic as it I enjoying us being equals and conscious during sex.”

“You have no idea how happy I am to hear that.” Jack grinned before they lost themselves in a life affirming kiss.

The End.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Ianto gets a taste of what he desires ...  
> Warnings: Erotic Asphyxiation, Rough sex  
> Rating: NC17

**A/N: Please heed the warning above, if you think you'll be offended, then don't read.**

 

Ianto padded around his flat barefoot, the wine was chilling in the fridge and he had the takeaway menu's ready to call for when they were ready to eat.

It had been a quiet day at the hub and Jack had sent them all home early, agreeing with Ianto that he would spend the evening with him at his flat but he had yet to turn up.

He was already aroused from just the anticipation of sex, his erection straining against the denim of his jeans and ever since he had admitted to Jack a couple of weeks beforehand that he wanted to experience the pleasure he had given Jack by asphyxiating while they had sex he had been fantasizing about it.

But each time they had had sex since he hadn't had the nerve to actually tell Jack he wanted to do it, as he sat staring blankly at the flickering TV screen the thought of Jack holding the power over him of life and death was certainly responsible for the ache of his cock.

Jack's sharp rap on the door made him jump a little, startling him out of his thoughts as he made his way to let him him.

“Jack I ...” Ianto began as he opened the door to Jack, his sentence cut short as Jack pushed him backwards, kicking the door closed before pressing him into the wall, a small cry pain escaping his mouth as his back hit the hard surface swallowed as Jack devoured his mouth hungrily.

Jack's tongue forced it's way into Ianto's mouth as he kissed him so hard their teeth clashed, tasting every inch of the orifice as one hand tangled tightly in Ianto's hair and the other groped at his arse until Jack pulled away panting.

Ianto barely had time to recover from the kiss before Jack gulped down a couple of mouthfuls of air and then began he assault on Ianto's neck, kissing it sloppily before sucking down hard leaving bruise after bruise in his wake as Ianto gasped and moaned in pleasure, Jack's hand still in Ianto's hair tugging on it as his other slid around to cup Ianto's cock through his jeans.

“Jack!” Ianto managed to gasp out the one word as his hips canted into Jack's hand, whimpering a little as Jack moved both hands away from his body.

Jack grasped the bottom of Ianto's t shirt and yanked it over his head, almost ripping it in his hurry to bare Ianto's chest, flinging it to the floor as his mouth latched onto an already erect nipple and he bit down hard.

“Fuck!” Ianto exclaimed, his hands now tangling in Jack's hair as Jack nipped across his chest, letting out a loud groan as the same teeth assaulted his other nipple in the same way.

Jack grasped Ianto by the shoulders and kissed him hard again as he pushed him into the living room, stumbling over each others feet they landed hard on the floor with loud thuds and moans of pain.

Jack took advantage of the situation and rolled them so he was straddling Ianto chest, pinning him down with his knees over the top of Ianto's arms.

Unfastening his trousers Jack reached in and pulled out his cock, the tip glistening with pre come as he stroked it slowly inches from Ianto's face, Ianto licking his lips in anticipation.

“Suck it.” Jack told him, bending forwards.

Ianto opened his mouth wide, Jack's cock filling it completely as he relaxed his throat and took his Jack's full length, hollowing his cheeks as he began to suck in earnest.

Jack's hand wrapped around the back of Ianto's head, holding it tight as he thrust deep into the warm moist cavity, Ianto's tongue working over it until Jack felt his orgasm mounting and pulled his cock free.

As Jack moved off his body Ianto arched upwards, his hips leaving the floor as he felt Jack's hands at the waistband of his jeans. Once open Jack pulled the jeans from Ianto's body, tossing them across the room before swiping the flat of his tongue over the head of Ianto cock making his hips buck into the air.

Pushing Ianto's legs apart with his hands Jack moved between them, grasping Ianto's balls firmly as his other hand went between his buttocks, Jack gave a small moan of pleasure as his finger slid straight into the already prepared and partly relaxed hole.

Adding a second finger Jack thrust the digits in and out Ianto's body hard and fast as Ianto let out little gasps and moans of pleasure, fucking him with his fingers as he watched the look of ecstasy on Ianto's face.

Pulling his fingers from Ianto's arse Jack wrenched his trousers down to his knees and in no time had aligned his cock and plunged it into Ianto's hole, letting out a loud groan as the tight hot heat of his channel surrounded his cock.

Jack allowed himself a few moments to revel in the feeling before pulling back until only the head of his cock was inside his lover and then thrusting back into him hard and fast.

Lifting one of Ianto's ankles over his shoulder he twisting them sidewards, penetrating deeply as he thrust even harder and harder into him, seeking his own pleasure alone as he ignored Ianto's pleas for him to touch him.

Jack's hand buried deep in Ianto's hair tugging it backwards and exposing the dark love bites on his throat, the sight of them adding to Jack's lust as he fucked Ianto harder and harder.

When Ianto's hand reached for his own cock Jack slapped it away and pushed him flat on his back again, leaning forwards he pinned both of Ianto's hands above his head, holding them tight around the wrists in one of his huge hands, his other moving and pinning itself to Ianto's throat.

Jack saw the glint of excitement increase in Ianto's eyes, wordlessly agreeing to what Jack was about to do. Jack's hand pressed down a little harder on Ianto's throat as he pounded mercilessly into his body, Ianto letting out little gasps as he swallowed convulsively for air.

“Sure?” Jack whispered.

“Yeah.” Ianto managed to rasp, his cock aching so badly at the thought.

Jack increased his grip on Ianto's throat further, his thrusts slowing a little as he watched Ianto struggle beneath him, his pants growing fainter but more frantic as his hips jerked, his eyes wide, pupils blown with lust, his cock fucking the air until his come spurted upwards, hitting Jack's chest just before his eyes rolled back into his sockets and he passed out.

Releasing Ianto's hands Jack pressed his fingers to Ianto's pulse point to reassure himself he wasn't imagining the shallow rise and fall of Ianto's chest before pulling Ianto forward so his hips were on his thighs and pounded as hard and fast as he could into his inert body, his whole body aching for his release as it finally came, Jack yelling Ianto's name as his come flooded deep into Ianto's arse, his thrusts not stopping until he was completely spent.

Jack fell onto Ianto's body, his head resting on Ianto's chest feeling it beating away beneath the skin as he waited for his own heart to slow, then as he slid his cock from Ianto's body he moved to kiss him softly on the lips.

“Time to wake up, come back to me Ianto.” Jack told him, patting the side of his face with the palm of his hand.

Jack pressed his lips to Ianto, his whole body glowing as he kissed Ianto deeply and some of his excess energy flowed into his lovers body. When Jack felt Ianto respond to the kiss he sighed into it, indulging himself before pulling back.

“You okay?”

“That was just ... so intense.” Ianto murmured.

“The fear of being completely out of control and of dying enhances everything, makes you feel like you're going to explode.” Jack replied, brushing his fingers through Ianto's hair.

“I kinda got that.” Ianto grinned.

“Was it how you imagined, did I do what you wanted?”

“Yep, from the minute you pushed me into the hall wall.”

“When I found your arse already prepared I almost came there and then.”

“I've been anticipating this for over a week, I just had a feeling ...”

“Tonight just seemed like the right time.” Jack told him, getting to his feet and reaching down to help Ianto up off the floor. “Lets clean up and get in that big comfy bed of yours.”

“Don't you want to eat?”

“Not yet.” Jack replied, unbuttoning his shirt as they headed to the bathroom. “Now we make love.”

Ianto nodded, knowing exactly what Jack meant.

The End.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Ianto wants to indulge a fantasy ...  
> Warnings: Double Penetration, Threesome  
> Rating: NC17

**A/N: Please heed the warning above, if you think you'll be offended, then don't read.**

 

“What about him?” Jack asked Ianto nodding to a tall blonde guy stood by the bar in the pub where they were currently sat in a booth near the back.

“Cute, but he looks like he's waiting for someone.” Ianto observed.

“Whoever it is must be late by the way he keep checking his watch.”

“There is also the possibility he won't be interested.”

“How you he resist a proposition from us?” Jack grinned.

“He might not be into men?” Ianto countered.

“We shall see.” Jack told him confidently. “Hey, he's checking us out.”

Ianto glanced back to where the blonde was stood and he did indeed seem to be looking straight at them.

“He's probably wondering what a young cute guy like me is doing with an old fogey like you.” Ianto chuckled.

“Less of the old, I can give you a run for your money.” Jack pouted.

“I'll get us more more drinks, see if he's interested.” Ianto replied, getting to his feet and grabbing their empty glasses.

Jack watched Ianto's retreating back, well, his arse if he was honest as he made his way his way to the bar. As Ianto ordered their drinks, two pints, one of lager and the other water, the blonde moved closer to Ianto and lent on the bar as if waiting to order.

With a grin on his face he watched as Ianto turned to the stranger and gave a polite nod as the barman handed him their drinks and saw them exchange words as Ianto paid and waited for his change, a couple of minutes later Ianto was heading back, the blonde following close behind.

“Jack, this is Matt.” Ianto introduced him as he sat back on his seat beside Jack. “Matt, this is Jack.”

“All alone Matt?” Jack asked, taking a gulp of his water.

“Seems I got stood up.”

“Well, whoever it was that stood you up needs their head checked.” Jack replied, opening checking out the other man's body.

Ianto watched as a flush crept over Matt's cheeks, he knew exactly how he felt.

“So Matt, interested?” Jack asked, sliding a hand up Ianto's thigh, making it blatantly obvious what he meant.

“Depends what you have in mind.”

“The three of us, in bed, fucking each other's brains out!” Jack chuckled before kissing Ianto on the neck.

“Do you do this often?” Matt asked. “Go out looking for strangers?”

“Nope.” Ianto replied, feeling his own face flush.

“Lets just say Ianto here wanted to try out a fantasy of his and we need a third to do so.” Jack told him.

“And that would be?” Matt questioned.

“Anything you can imagine and more.” Jack grinned. “You up for it?”

Matt looked at Ianto and then Jack before making his decision, being picked up by strangers wasn't something he normally let himself go for but there was just something about these two that made them hard to resist.

“Sure.” Matt replied.

“Then lets got out of here.” Jack told him, swallowing down the last of his water in two long gulps as they followed suit.

“Where we going?” Matt asked as they exited the pub.

“Mine.” Ianto told him as he pulled Jack towards him and kissed him hard while Matt looked on drinking in the sight before him.

“Fuck, you two are hot.” Matt sighed when they pulled apart panting.

Jack reached over and cupped Matt's crotch and smirked. “Lets get somewhere we can make good use of this.”

Matt then found himself between Jack and Ianto, each with an arm around him as he was marched up the street, not stopping until they came to the door of Ianto's flat.

Once inside they wasted no time getting Matt into the bedroom, both of them fondling Matt's arse as they snogged indulgently in front of him again.

“Strip.” Jack instructed as they kiss finally broke.

Once they were all naked Ianto spread himself out on the bed, legs dangling off the end as both Jack and Matt took in the sight of his naked body, lying there looking at them through his eyelashes.

Ianto reached down and took his cock in his hands and began to stoke it slowly and lazily.

“What are you waiting for, you know you want it in your mouth.” Jack told Matt.

Matt dropped to his knees between Ianto's legs, his hand replacing Ianto's as he trailed the tip of his tongue around the head of Ianto's cock, dipping into the leaking slit before taking the head into his mouth and began to suck.

Ianto pushed himself up on his elbows watching Matt suck on his cock, Jack stood behind him wanking himself slowly as he watched the scene before him.

“More, take it all in.” Ianto panted, reaching down and pressing a hand to the top of Matt's head in encouragement.

Matt slowly slid his lips downwards, taking Ianto's whole length into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he began to suck in earnest as Jack moved and climbed onto the bed, straddling Ianto's chest.

Jack gave Matt a birds eye view of his of his arse and he bent over and kissed Ianto hard, tongues and teeth clashing in a messy kiss as Ianto's hips canted upwards into Matt's mouth.

Ianto reached for Jack's cock, finding Jack's hand already there he covered it with his own as they pumped it together as Ianto orgasm began to mount.

Feeling Matt's hand on his balls Ianto moaned into Jack's mouth, trying to delay the moment just that little bit longer but as Matt's fingertip slid between his buttocks and teased his tight hole he couldn't hold back any longer, pumping his come into Matt's throat as his shouted his orgasm into Jack's mouth.

Matt let Ianto's cock slid from his lips and got to his feet, pumping his cock as he watched Jack and Ianto snogging hard on the bed, Jack's arse high and inviting in the air.

Jack broke away from the kiss and moved his hips forward, the tip of his cock touching Ianto's lips invitingly, letting out a small moan of pleasure as Ianto's tongue slid from between his lips and licked his length from root to tip before sucking the head into his mouth.

As Ianto's tongue laved over the head off his cock Jack felt the bed dip behind him as Matt straddled Ianto's hips, feeling the tip of Matt's finger between his buttocks, pressing to the tight muscle as Matt continued to stroke himself.

Jack hissed as the unlubricated finger breached his hole, the pain giving way to pleasure as Jack relaxed his internal muscles, his hips moving back and forth as he fucked himself on Matt's finger and into Ianto's mouth until he felt himself nearly the edge and stopped abruptly.

“Not yet.” Jack panted, gently pushing Ianto's mouth from his cock and sliding his arse free from Matt's finger. “I think Matt deserves a lie down now.”

Jack moved off Ianto's body and put his feet on the floor beside the bed, his fingers pressing the base of his own cock in an attempt to starve off his orgasm for a little longer as Matt moved so he could lie on the bed beside Ianto.

Ianto sat up and trailed his fingers down Matt's hair free chest, over his stomach and to his crotch where he teased the tip of his leaking engorged cock with his fingertip.

“I want to watch you ride his cock.” Jack told Ianto, encouraging him up onto his knees before pulling Matt down the bed so his legs hung over the end and then reaching into the drawer of the bedside table for a condom and lube where they had placed them earlier and then Ianto's deep red tie from the floor.

Jack held the tie up and Matt nodded, raising his hands behind his head and letting Jack knot the tie around his wrists and the bedstead tightly.

Ianto straddled Matt's hips, arse in the air as Jack moved between Matt's spread legs and rolled the condom onto Matt's cock, giving his hole a quick tease before turning his attention to Ianto's arse.

Jack spread Ianto's buttocks with his hands exposing his hole, taking in the delicious sight before he swiped the flat of his tongue over it, feeling the tight muscle quiver beneath it. Ianto let out a loud gasp as he felt the tip of Jack's tongue flicking at his hole, delving inside, driving him wild as his cock swelled again between his legs.

Jack reached for the lube, coating his fingers and inserting one digit easily into the hole, relaxed and wet from the rimming and quickly adding a send and a third to prepare and stretch him for what they had planned.

“Oh god.” Ianto panted as Jack found his prostate, brushing over it and making him push back on Jack's fingers. “Oh god.”

“Now.” Jack told him sliding his fingers from Ianto's arse and guiding him down onto Matt's cock.

Ianto pushed down as soon as he felt the blunt head pressing to his entrance, impaling himself in one swift motion, Matt's cock buried completely in his body.

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto from behind, pulling him upright, Ianto's back flush to his chest as he bent round and claimed Ianto's mouth in a searing kiss as Matt canted his hips beneath Ianto's body, desperate for some friction.

“Move.” Jack whispered in Ianto's ear.

Ianto began to ride Matt's cock, Jack supporting him with his arms as he reached back and grasped Jack's cock, pumping it slowly and firmly as he did as Matt writhed, panted and moaned beneath him.

“You still want this?” Jack asked, moving one hand from Ianto's body and reaching for the lube.

Ianto nodded and mumbled something incoherent as Jack coated his fingers again.

“Bend forward.” Jack told him as he released Ianto from his embrace.

Ianto did as he was told, pressing his forehead to Matt's chest as he felt Jack's fingers stroking the stretched skin of his arse as Matt's cock moved back and forth inside him.

“Relax.” Jack whispered, sliding a finger inside him along with Matt's cock. “Okay?”

“Aha.” Ianto managed to mumble.

Jack slid his finger almost from Ianto's body and added more lube before pressing it back into his body, stretching him further before adding a second finger, taking his time to prepare his lover for what he had fantasised about.

By the time Jack had three fingers in his arse along with Matt's cock Ianto thought he had never experienced anything like it, he felt like he was fuller than he could ever imagine and let out a small whimper when he felt the loss of Jack's fingers.

Jack coated his cock liberally with lube before moving closer, his legs pressed against the bottom of the bed as he stilled both Ianto's and Matt's hips with his hands. Using one had to align his cock and the other to pull Ianto's stretched hole slightly Jack pressed his cock on top of Matt's and slowly pressed the head inside him as Ianto gave a loud moan, a mix of the pleasure and pain of his arse being stretched wide.

Stopping for a moment for Ianto to adjust to his cock being added Jack glanced at Matt, his eyes were closed and his head thrown backwards from the pleasure he was also getting as Jack's cock slid over his and buried itself inside Ianto's hole with his own.

“Fuck!” Ianto exclaimed, pressing backwards onto the two cock's that filled his body. “Fucking move.”

Quickly finding a rhythm the three of them moved in unison, all three of them were so turned on, so close none of them were going to last long. Jack reached down and wrapping his arms around Ianto again, kissing the back of his neck before raising him up and little so they could twist their heads round to meet in a messy kiss.

Jack slid his hand up Ianto's chest, pinching one of his nipples as Ianto let out a load moan. Matt's hips thrust faster and faster beneath their bodies, his mouth open and gasping as his face contorted in ecstasy followed by his loud groan as pleasure as his orgasm overcome him.

Jack could feel Matt's orgasm through his own cock, pressed so tightly to his as he came, threatening to send him over the same edge. Opening his eyes he could see Matt watching them trough lidded eyes and whispered something in Ianto's ear.

Ianto nodded without hesitating and reached for his own cock, pumping it fast as Jack pounded into his arse, feeling Jack's mouth on his neck, biting and sucking the skin as his orgasm mounted and yelling out Jack's name as his come shot over Matt's torso in white streams, his arse contracting around the two cock's that filled him.

Jack howled in pleasure, shooting his own release into Ianto as the contractions of Ianto's arse sent him spiralling into ecstasy before he collapsed onto Ianto and Matt's spent bodies. None of them moved, they lay there panting until Ianto felt both cock's slide from his body.

Jack moved first, untying Matt's wrists before clambering on the bed beside him and reaching for Ianto, pulling him down on top of him and kissing him tenderly as Matt looked on. He was in no doubt he would never see either of them again, he was just there for them to satisfy a craving and he didn't care in the slightest, it was worth it.

“Feel free to shower.” Ianto told him, not moving from his position of covering Jack with his own body.

“Thanks.” Matt replied, sliding off the bed and locating the bathroom, closing the door behind him as Jack and Ianto rolled onto their sides.

“You okay?” Jack asked Ianto, reaching up and stroking his hand down his face.

“Sitting might be an issue for a day or so, but yes.” Ianto told him. “I feel fabulous.”

“If only the others knew what the meek and mild tea boy fantasises about and gets up to.” Jack chuckled.

“Tosh would want to record it, Owen would tell us we were sick fucks and Gwen would want a live show.” Ianto grinned as they heard the water of the shower turn off. “Better make him a nice cup of tea before he leaves.”

“Yeah.” Jack replied, stealing one more kiss before padding naked and barefoot to the kitchen and switching on the kettle.

When Matt reappeared in the bedroom Ianto was curled up under the duvet looking like he was fast asleep, Jack appearing at his side a few seconds later holding out a mug for him.

“Tea.” Jack told him. “Though you might be thirsty.”

“Ta.” Matt replied, taking a large gulp, completely oblivious to the added component.

“Can I call you a cab?” Jack offered.

“I can walk, thanks.” Matt replied, finishing his tea and handing Jack the mug. “Maybe we could do this again sometime?”

“Maybe.” Jack said as he saw him out the front door, knowing that by the morning he wouldn't remember anything about the last few hours. “Sleep well.”

Jack closed the door and hurried back to the bedroom, got under the duvet and spooned against Ianto's back.

“You're cold.” Ianto mumbled and shivered a little.

“I thought you were asleep.” Jack replied.

“Nope.” Ianto told him, rolling over in Jack's arms to face him. “Not now I have you all to myself again.”

“And I thought I was insatiable.” Jack chuckled.

“You're a bad influence on me Captain ... Sir!”

“It's why you want me.” Jack told him before pressing him to the mattress and kissing him hard.

The End.


End file.
